Kallian Columbus
Kallian Columbus is one of the renowned pirates of the new generation, in the New Age. Specifically, he is a New Age Supernova alongside figures like Caribou, Coribou and Bartolomeo. He originally had a bounty of 270,000,000 Beli, but after more crimes against the World Government, and supposedly "kidnapping a princess" being the cherry on top, he finally got a bounty of 350,000,000 Beli. Appearance He is an eighteen year old boy, fairly slender and small compared to most figures within the One Piece world. At first glance, it might look like he's just a simple teenager, but even though he looks a bit small, his abilities are anything but "small". He has black hair, and sports it in different ways many times. He also has black eyes. He is never consistent with his clothing, and often changes it from time to time. Sometimes, he looks like an actual pirate, other times, he looks like someone actually going out on a date. This also helps him evade the Marines, and he's no stranger to the art of stealth and deception. Introduction People fear him for various reasons, the main reason being that "his existence speaks of danger and bad business" if a place so much as holds his presence. This stems from the fact that the captain has been involved in various incidents across nations, kingdoms and even government facilities - commotion, one after the other, the ones held responsible for their birth usually being individuals or parties who directly antagonize or oppose government in any way and form, or have interests that act as such. This extends to the World Government, though as of now, there is no such record of Kallian being linked to, or having anything to do whatsoever with the Revolutionaries. The government also stresses his danger a little bit more, as he was already directly involved with the World Government before he became a pirate, and he was supposed to be captured, put to trial, and sentence. This is also why the World Goverment is a little more agressive in capturing him compared to other pirates, which means Kallian is a fugitive for reasons other than simple piracy. The one who Kallian openly expresses his utmost contempt towards is a powerful World Noble and government figurehead, specifically one who seems to share a deep and long history with Kallian. This man is the same man who preaches of the dangers Kallian brings, and one of the advocates who pushes for his capture at any costs. Kallian holds ill will towards him as he seems to have something to do with the death of his father, as well as the tarnishing of his father's name, however, "he can wait for later." He isn't exactly frantic to settle unfinished business, and he believes that there will come a time when they will cross paths someday. This seems more likely, as in contrast to his other privileged and "more lazy" colleagues, he is actually a formidable key player and may be one of the top dogs amongst the World Nobles. He commands a number of government forces and works behind the scenes. For now, Kallian chooses to avoid getting caught up entirely in anything politically related, instead determining that following his heart is the way to go. It has always been his dream to explore the world, especially since he was relatively privileged compared to other pirates before certain incidents occurred, and all he knew of the world was in textbooks... and now, he can finally make it come true. He may also have adopted this from his father, who was an archeologist, researcher and expeditioner in service of the government. Like Luffy, and other peace mains, he's in it for the adventure. Occasionally though, he gets really scientific, especially when studying archaeological finds, or discovering ruins and unchartered places. He also has a personal map of his own, like Nami, intending to cover all places he's traveled, including the "ones that are hidden." Crew His crew is an interesting one in that there are no Devil's Fruit users in his crew (this isn't unprecedented, however, as it seems the case is also the same with Shanks' top fighters.) They are also the subject of an endless series of rumors, for some strange reason. Some of these include his crew being all Devil Fruits users, or his crew being the strongest crew of non-Devil's Fruit users (Kallian doesn't even know where the last one came from). While they are definitely a formidable group despite not having eaten any Devil's Fruits, they themselves admit they are not the strongest. Yet another rumor is that the crew and their entire ship is cursed, haunted, and full of ghosts. All these rumors receive mixed reactions from the crew. Some think it's terrible as they get unwarranted attention for things which aren't even true, while others laugh it off. Kallian wonders if someone out there is deliberately spreading stories about them, perhaps for money. Abilities and Powers Kallian Columbus is described by many as well-rounded and talented, and this is true. He chooses to strengthen himself in different aspects, and become a better person overall. He has proven that he is a capable gunslinger and sharpshooter, and he is a capable swordsman as well. (although he doesn't think of himself as a swordsman) His fighting style in hand-to-hand combat seems to be freestyle. At first glance, he looks like he's probably a mere brawler-type, fighting, punching and kicking however he wants (while this is true, there is more to Kallian than this, and a common mistake amongst opponents is underestimation). He often thinks in a battle, and would use unconventional or self-invented methods and fighting styles sometimes. He is also not beyond using mind games, even in a fist fight. Kallian knows Rokushiki, though he claims he's not as good at it as some of his other friends (true enough, he's not the strongest Rokushiki user in his crew). Despite this, he's formidable enough in the field. Kallian is uncomfortable with the martial art though, evidently seen in the fact that he doesn't always use it, saying he'd rather prefer to "break loose". Sword He possesses a slim and slender black custom long sword, which bears some similiarities to Mihawk's Yoru. He states he likes it if things work better his way, and he has made some deconstructions and modifications to his sword, hence "custom long sword". He often carries it on his back, or brings it with him in a case, but there are times too when he doesn't have it (for various reasons ranging from "he doesn't want to bring it" to sheer laziness, even right before a battle). Intelligence Most would agree though that Kallian's most dangerous weapon is his mind. Kallian is a child prodigy, having done impressive things academically and in his time with his father and the government. The World Government recognizes this. It is his intelligence that helped him outsmart and win many battles in naval warfare, evading Vice-Admirals and once, an Admiral even. It is also seen in his escape artistry, as he seems to be "lucky enough" to have escaped in situations where his chances were rather low, and he was more or less practically caught (escape chances being 0 - 10 %). This is one of the reasons why he commands the respect of his crew, and they all view him as the strongest (though some of his other crewmates are not that far off). Kallian's genius, complemented by his knowledge and experience working with the World Government before, is what worries them. Obviously sharing some deep history with them, and knowing more of their secrets than the common man, Kallian is one man who should not be allowed to roam the seas freely, according to them- and he must be captured at all costs. His high IQ also extends to fighting. Those who know him well know him as a combat genius, and it definitely shows. He doesn't believe in sheer force. He usually wins his battles through strategies and tactics, more than by mere overpowering. This has helped him many times, especially against opponents who don't think, and against opponents who are a bit stronger than he is. He's been known to use the opponent's strengths against them, and to use the environment to his advantage. Coupled with training and decent combat experience against a reasonably diverse set of challenging foes, he is not to be underestimated. Relationships Kuro Kallian and Kuro share an unusual relationship. In their first meeting, where they don't know too much about each other, they share a simple and casual conversation wherein they find a myriad of common things, interests and similarities which they share with each other. Their personalities initially also seem to be alike: they share childlike, friendly, lazy and happy-go-lucky natures. This may make it look like great grounds for friendship, but as it turns out, they could be anything but. Kuro holds a set of principles that some may consider twisted, and Kallian is one of the exceptional few who really knows Kuro: how he goes on about life, what he thinks about things and his perspective or world view. According to Kallian, "he couldn't bring himself to like his beliefs." Even other characters note this contrast, perhaps describing them best as "differing friends." (though whether they actually view each other as friends is another story) Others call them a conflicting duo, full of contradictions... Opposite sides of the same coin, like black and white. Kallian seems to read and see through Kuro in ways others can't, seeing "a darkness that covers him, holding him deep inside." He wonders what made Kuro this way. A part of him also wishes they could still be friends, and that he could do something about Kuro. Despite partially wishing to know Kuro more and uncover the mysterious figure, he still knows better than to stick too close as he knows Kuro can be dangerous, and sometimes "downright scary." When discussing Kuro, he says "they wouldn't get along in the long run." What unsettles Kallian the most may be the fact that Kuro seems to defy his ideals, and be the exact opposite of things he approves of, doing some things he disapproves of, even. This is why Kallian is uneasy around him. He tries his best to get along with Kuro though, and be civil, at the very least. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:Characters